Scarred Heart
by meeaz
Summary: Chlex. Lex has a scar he never wants to get rid of.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except some of the plot!

**Summary**: Lex has a scar he never wants to get rid of.

**Author's Note**: This has been bugging me all night and so instead of getting the sleep I need before my road test, I'll indulge the Chlex readers. Basically, it was inspired by the movie 'Face Off' with John Travolta and Nicholas Cage and the scene where Cage's character refuses to get rid of the scar on his chest. And the title is lame I know, but all I could come up with at this hour. Enjoy it! Oh and sorry for yet again killing Chloe. Do you guys think I hate her? Because I don't, but I just love a misguided and hurt Lex-makes me love him all the more.

**Scarred Heart**:

To ensure the well being of his employees, Lionel Luthor had always insisted upon an annual physical for his workers and that visit to the doctor also included his son Lex, much to the heir's distaste. It was always the same, he reasoned, recounting all his trips to the doctor. Ever since the meteor shower, he had been abnormally healthy, never getting sick, so what was the point in going to the doctor-it was the same old, same old. But here he was, in the waiting room, waiting for his name to be called. Once his name was called, he went into the room, immediately changing into the standard hospital gown, sitting on the examining table, now waiting for his doctor to show up.

Toby, the family's long time physician, now graying and old, made his way into the room, smile on his face, as he spotted the Luthor heir.

"Lex, it's so good to see you again. I haven't seen you since the funeral. How are you doing," asked Toby, reading over Lex's chart.

"Yeah, the funeral. I'm doing as well as I can," replied Lex, sighing as old memories assaulted him.

Realizing he had made a mistake in bringing up old memories, Toby tried to change the topic by actually continuing with the physical. That, however, would be difficult to do, as Toby saw the scar that now adorned Lex's pristine chest.

"Lex, I thought the doctors removed this," Toby said, referring to the round scar that was now fully healed.

"They wanted to, but I wouldn't let them," he replied, his voice taking on a more desperate and lost tone.

"Lex, this is not healthy. You need to let her go. She would have wanted at least that much. And why does it not surprise me that you still wear your wedding ring," Toby asked, now gesturing to the platinum wedding band Lex still wore.

"Don't you dare tell me what she would have wanted," came the cold voice of Lex, losing just a hint of the control he prided himself for. "I can't let her go and besides, I deserve the scar-it reminds me everyday of her when my nightmares and dreams and thoughts fail to do so. You have no idea what it was like to hold her in my arms and watch as her last breath came. You'll never have to live with the guilt," continued Lex, his voice ragged and choked, letting his thoughts go to the worst day in his life.

_Chloe had insisted that Lex get out of his stuffy office and get out and enjoy the beautiful Metropolis day, as there was more to life than work. Lex agreed reluctantly to her idea of a picnic in the park, as he knew he would never be able to deny his wife anything. Besides, fresh air would do them both and the newly discovered baby in her womb some good._

_Little did the couple know that one of Lex's disgruntled ex-employees would take things too far and commit the most heinous crime. Lex remembered every detail, as his mind would never let him forget. The leaves that were left on the trees were the bright orange and red colors of fall and there were many others littered all over the park's grounds. Chloe had packed a picnic for the two of them, prepared by the head chef, and now, after finishing off the every last bite of the well cooked meal, the couple lay contently in each others arms, Lex spooning Chloe from behind, although in a sitting position._

_Lex's hands had wandered to the nonexistent swell of Chloe's stomach, rubbing in smooth circles, and asked, "Do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl?"_

_"I don't know. What do you want the baby to be?"_

_"Maybe another girl to look after and spoil-you know like her mother, but I wouldn't mind a boy either. As long as our kids are happy and healthy, I don't care."_

_"That was a very diplomatic answer there Lex. But I know what you mean."_

_The afternoon was spent just like that between the husband and wife, both just laying in each others arms, talking about possible baby plans. Soon though, everything would change._

_Jackson Brody was a very inefficient man, whose world had collapsed around him via Lex Luthor, or so in the eyes of Brody. Losing his job as an accountant, Brody's wife, Jane, soon left him and took their three month old with her, claiming that Jackson was a lazy, undependable man that needed to get his act together before she could even consider taking him back. She never came back, though, and all Jackson could do was blame Lex and vow revenge. And what better revenge was there than to take away from the man he hated everything that man loved._

_Everything happened so fast that Lex barely had the chance to take in exactly what happened. He was holding Chloe when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. At first he thought he was having a heart attack, but after hearing Chloe's anguished cry, he knew something else occurred. There was the love of his life laying in his arms, bleeding to death, gasping, as air became difficult to take in._

_"Chloe, shh, baby it'll be okay. I promise. I called the ambulance already and they're on their way-just please hold on," begged Lex, elevating her head in his lap, holding her hand as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Those last moments, though, would become all he treasured._

_"Lex, what happened? It just hurts so badly and I'm so tired. Lex, you're bleeding," she barely got out, pointing to his chest, not taking in her own pain._

_Looking down to his chest, he noticed that he too was bleeding, the pain now becoming more obvious._

_"Don't worry about me love, just hold on okay. Please Chloe, I need you to hold on for me and our baby okay?"_

_"I'll try Lex." And after a few seconds she whispered, "I love you so much Lex."_

_"I love you too sweetheart, but please don't do this. The ambulance will be here any minute."_

It was too late by the time the paramedics came-Chloe had already died in Lex's arms.

The police had caught Jackson Brody and had him arrested and charged for first-degree murder, as he stupidly left his wallet at the scene of the crime. Currently, he was sitting in a Metropolis penitentiary on death row, awaiting his fate with the lethal injection. Lex was taken to the hospital for his own wound, where he was told that Jackson used one bullet, but at the angle in which it penetrated Chloe's body, the bullet had made its way into Lex's chest too, leaving him with the scar he referred to as his penance. From the reports, Lex was able to conclude that if he had just moved her to the side even half an inch, she would be the one with the scar, living with their child, and he would be the one buried six feet under in the Metropolis Cemetery-it was a sacrifice he would have loved to have the option of, but in the end, it was still the same-he was the one living and she and the baby were the ones buried in the dirt.

The physical was over and with the well wishes of Toby, Lex left the office, knowing where he had to go now, as it was about eleven in the morning and he went to the same spot each day, rain or shine.

Making his way to the marble tombstone, he sat on the bench he had placed next to her gravestone and spoke to her, "Hi baby. I went to the Toby's today and he thinks I should let you go and some part of me knows it too, but I can't bring myself to do it. I miss you like crazy love. I dream about you and the kids and the life we could have had all the time and then my dreams turn into nightmares when I see your lifeless body in my arms. I'm so sorry Chlo for all of this. I keep everything the same still because I still think you're going to come back to me, but I know you're not. Maybe I should let go sometime love. What do you think?" And when he didn't hear an answer, he stood up and placed a kiss on the grave, whispering to her, "I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go Chloe. I love you, forever and always," and making his way out of the cemetery, he left for his empty penthouse, littered with pictures of his wife and everything she owned, further reminding him of all the guilt and pain.

Maybe someday he would let go of her and move on, but it was obvious, that day was not today and quite possibly, that day would never come.

**Author's Note**: So yeah, I hope you guys like this and sorry for all the sadness, but I just posted a happy one-there has to be a balance. Oh, and I passed my road test-go me! And if you have no idea what I'm talking about, you obviously don't read these notes I leave!


End file.
